leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rammus/@comment-165.155.200.83-20110216170305/@comment-3165723-20110303150328
its funny how none of you are actually bothering to cover the things that actually matter. "Buy some defences(don't get that "Main DPS" syndrom, everyone need some survability, DON'T FOCUS THE TANK can help a bit, never rely on your teammates to get the job done, NEVER chase.... and the list goes on for ages " okay, survivability doesn't really help when he taunts you and all four of his teamates kill you, while he is still putting out enought damage to help kill you even faster, rammus doesn't require you to focus him seeing he has a taunt every 9 seconds or so, and while you're trying to target his mates he's going to be pounding on you with his AoE ult. he has the ability to kill any squishy at will. and then when your team is down one he'll taunt another squishy and get that one killed instantly. never rely on my teammates to get the job done? what does that even mean? i don't think it means anything you just put it in there to sound like a badass or like you know what you're talking about. never chase? wow this is revolutionary. the fact that you can't chase rammus is one of the problems. he will always get away, unless he happens to have his powerball on CD and your whole team is there to kill him, he will not die. and you're right, the list DOES go on, forever, because there are so many things rammus forces you to worry about when he's only supposed to be a tank. when there's rammus, you have to worry about him backdooring and taking down a tower, worry about his taunt (banshee's veil doesnt do jack against rammus, just wanna throw that out the door now. banshee's blocks one spell every thirty seconds, doesnt make you immune to anything outside of one spell. merc's treads doesn't cut enough of the duration to be anything more than a decent attempt at a counter), he'll put out great damage against your whole team while the fight goes on, when he jungles you can get denied SO easily out of fear that he'll charge in and destroy you, and if he's in the lane you're not going to get any hits on his turret because if you get too close he'll taunt you and most likely Fortify and you'll be dead. still waiting for the argument against any of the points that actually matter. its easy to say "stay away from him" or "get some survivability" but too bad that doesn't really do much in arguing for against his unbalance. he is unbalanced. period. there's a reason why he's band in every single ranked match. every. single. one. he has far more utility and damage and team leading than any other tank in the game. no tank can stand up to rammus. none. i refuse to buy him myself cuz of how cheap and unbalanced he is. i like playing Shen and Malph myself, but neither of those tanks do as well, especially Shen considering he has the some of the crappiest damage in the game, even for a tank. Malphite has that initial burst of living hell at the beginning but Banshee's Veil can cut out his ult (one of the cases where banshee's veil actually helps, unlike against rammus, where he can just remove it with his powerball) and his AS reduct doesn't really matter for ap nukers. Malphite is a decent tank unless you happen to be going against a primarily autoattack dps team. don't get me wrong, i've owned some games as Malph and Shen, but never as much as i know i could with rammus with half the effort.